Même les anges ne sont pas parfaits
by Sire Alamane de Navarre
Summary: UA sans loup-garous , human!Jackson , Angel!Stiles . Jackson pense qu'il est un monstre mais un certain ange compte bien lui prouver le contraire .
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma 1ère fanfiction alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît !

Un énorme merci à ZephireBleue qui fait un boulot d'enfer ;-)

Rated M pour mention de viol , mention de torture/bizutage et vulgarité

Âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir

Warning : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun revenu de cet fanfiction

Juste pour vous situer , Jackson a 21 ans et est à Harvard en économie , il est chef d'une fraternité appelée « Werewolves » et est en froid avec ses parents depuis sont entrée à l'université .

Je me suis fait violer... Pendant un mois, un putain de long mois, je me suis fait violer, baiser, maltraiter à cause d'une foutu remarque…

 ***Flash-back***

 _Un mois plus tôt_

J'examine le nouveau. Je doute qu'il puisse supporter le test mais peu importe, tous les membres de la fraternité y sont passés même moi, leur chef.

Les autres discutent gaiement en lançant des pronostics à tout-va sur l'endurance du candidat et ils sont peu optimistes.

-Silence ! Nous allons commencer le test. Chuck, c'est bien ça ? Avance et laisse-toi faire. Ethan et Aiden, vous commencerez à mon signal. Le test consiste à te faire boire plusieurs litres d'eau pour connaître ta résistance. Si tu peux boire dix litres sans rien recracher tu seras accepté et avec cela un grade conséquent. Si tu supplies ou pire à moins de six litres par contre... énonçais-je avec un air et un sourire sadique et en prenant tout mon temps .

Les autres ricanèrent de joie en anticipant la tête qu'il fera ... effectivement la tête qu'il fait promet un grand moment de rire, songeais-je tout en agrandissant inconsciemment mon sourire .

-… Tu seras l'esclave sexuel de toute la fraternité pour une semaine. Et, petite précision, nous sommes tous bien dotés par Mère Nature ! En plus, si je ne m'abuse, tu as tapé dans l'œil de Deucalion. Pas de bol pour toi, c'est lui le plus large et il ne supporte le lubrifiant, ricanais-je en repensant à sa dernière victime. Donc un conseil : subit et résiste.

Décidément, j'adore les airs de lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture des nouveaux quand ils apprennent en quoi consiste le test et le gage... Cette pensée me fit rire d'une façon des plus inquiétante, du moins pour le nouveau. Personne ne loupa la tête qu'il fit et mon hilarité sonna le début d'un concert de rires moqueurs et cruels .

XOXOXOXOXOX

Pitoyable même pas cinq litres... En tout cas il plaît vraiment à Deucalion, ça risque d'être amusant. Soudain, une remarque d'Herfauges me tire de mes pensées.

\- Alors, on pleure sa maman et son papa ? Ah non, j'avais oublié tu n'en as pas, ils t'ont abandonné ! Sale orphelin...

Il est orphelin ? Chose étrange, je ne me rappelle ni la période où j'en étais moi-même un ni de celle qui la précédait mais je me rappelle pourtant avec précision du moment où Mère et Père m'ont adopté. Ils étaient si beaux, si lumineux … Mais les apparences sont trompeuses, ils sont vénaux, égocentriques et superficiels ! C'est la première fois que je pense à ma famille depuis mes débuts à l'université. Vu la manière dont ces derniers me considèrent, à certains moments j'aurais tellement préféré être comme Chuck, sans parents ... Je ne suis leur fils que pour servir de preuve à la société de leur perfection, de leur réussite. J'aurais aimé avoir des parents dignes de l'être, qui m'aimeraient pour ce que je suis et non pas pour ce que je représente, qui me consoleraient lors de mes chagrins au lieu de m'engueuler comme le font Père et Mère …

Pourquoi Aiden me pointe-t-il du doigt ? Que... Pourquoi mes joues sont trempées ?! Mais... Que fait-il...

\- Lâche-moi Aiden !

\- Hors de question, un chef qui pleure comme un môme pendant un bizutage est un faible. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit un jour, les faibles se taisent, obéissent et écartent les cuisses, dit-il tout en empoignant son entrejambe à moitié réveillé.

 ***Fin du flash-back***

Ils y sont tous passés, même Danny, celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour moi. Mais le pire n'était pas la sensation de leurs virilités me déchirant les entrailles... Non, le pire est qu'il a suffi d'une seule faiblesse pour que je sois anéanti... Je ne suis entouré que de monstres égoïstes et superficiels. Pourquoi ? Mais oui, c'est ça... C'est parce que j'en suis moi-même un ! De telles personnes ne méritent pas de vivre.

Je dois mourir...

Je dois mourir !

Je dois atteindre cette fenêtre ouverte et tout sera terminé. TOUT !

 **-** Non, ne fais pas ça !

 _ **À suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Je sais … je suis scandaleusement en retard mais entre mes problèmes persos, problèmes d'ordi et la rentrée, j'étais submergé ! Bref voici la suite et fin ( bien plus consistante que le début) ^_^ !

~PoV Jackson~

\- Non, ne fais pas ça !

Que… Qui m'appelle ? Et comment il est entré ?

Car, oui, il s'agit d'un homme , un jeune homme pour être pré qui frappe l'œil sont ces morceaux de tissus vraisemblablement indécis, comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'idées précises de leur forme. En revanche, ce qui est stable et tangible, à défaut d'être immobile, est le corps présent sous la parure changeante. Un corps à l'opposé des canons de beautés masculins, ni gonflés de muscles, ni rendues orange par les lotions bronzante et les UV. Ce corps est gracieux, touts de muscles déliés paré d'une peau diaphane parsemés de grains de beautés. Mais le plus remarquable n'est ni son corps, ni son visage aux traits espiègles et enchanteurs, non. Se sont ses yeux aux iris semblant contenir toute les richesses de la Terre et plus encore ainsi que ses longs cils ourlés.

\- Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

\- Je t'en supplie, ne saute pas ! Je suis que ce qui t'es arrivé est horrible mais tu peux pas mourir maintenant, tu es trop jeune ! Du moins pour un humain. Pour un chat ou un chien tu serais un vieillard voir déjà mort. Tu te réincarneras peut-être en chien ça serait drôle n'em-

\- Tais-toi ! Dis moi qui es-tu ou plutôt qu'es-tu, c'est un ordre !

\- Hey, je n'ai pas à t'obéir ! Mais je suis obliger de me présenter... Je suis Stiles, un ange du Seigneur/Allah/Adonai ou je ne sais quoi. Il a tellement de noms qu'on s'y perd. Je suis ici pour t'empêcher de te suicider .

-... C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller !

Depuis quand les anges existent ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un ange mais un psychopathe. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ce truc dans son dos...

\- Tu as remarqué mes ailes ? Elles sont belles, hein ? On arrêtes qu'elles sont moches mais ils sont jaloux, je sais qu'elles sont magnifiques .

\- Oh bordel de merde, je ne cauchemarde pas...

\- Woh, on se calme. Mon vaisseau est loin d'être moche donc arrêtes de dire que tu cauchemarde ! Naméoh...

\- Naméoh ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur l'ange le plus immature de toute la création...

\- Alors là, non ! C'est Gabriel le plus immature , même s'il est un archange... mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi te suicider, tu peux les avoir. Tu as encore des preuves des viols en toi.

Quoi... Je porte leurs semences en moi ? Au mon dieu, ils m'ont engrossé comme une vulgaire chienne ! C'est trop, je sens presque mon esprit se briser... Mon dieu, pourquoi je les sens encore en moi ? Non, laiss ez- moi tranqu lle... (les espaces sont fait pour montrer à quel point les pensées de Jackson sont décousus)

\- Oh p*****n de chiottes de m***e ! Ecoute-moi, tu dois t'abstenir de penser à ça ! Je sais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais si tu y arrives ne serait-ce qu'une seconde je pourrais t'aider à sortir de ta folie.

\- …

\- Zut, je vais devoir m'introduire dans son esprit et Dieu sait que je n'aime pas ça !

~Dans l'esprit de Jackson~

A L'AIDE ! Est ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Pourquoi tout le monde m'abandonne,

pourquoi ? …Je veux juste rester dans ces ténèbres et m'endormir à jamais. Plus aucunes sensations ni d'émotions, rien qu'un néant de velours noir. Maintenant j'y suis et pourtant une chaleur m'étreint. Reste-t-il quelqu'un m'aimant en ce bas monde ?

Dans sa transe, Stiles enlaça l'humain et finalement, l'embrassa. Il semblerait que ce soit la solution, car le blond émerga.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Tu ne peux pas aimé un monstre comme moi ! Un ange ne peut m'aimer !

\- Tu as raison, un ange ne peut aimer un humain mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses. Je ne peux t'aimer que si tu m'es destiné. Et je ne le saurai qu'à ta mort.

\- Alors laisse-moi mourir ! Tu es la seule personne qui m'aime dans ce monde ! Tu n'a pas le droit de m'interdir l'amour jusqu'à ma mort !

\- Tu sauveras le monde d'une guerre fatale à l'espèc humaine, tu ne dois pas mourir maintenant ! Et ne crois que cela ne m'atteint pas. Toute ma Grâce hurle en moi, m'hurlant que tu est l'âme qui m'aimera jusqu'à la fin des Temps !

\- Jure-moi que tu ne te tueras pas et je ferais tout mon possible pour t'accompagner de mon amour jusqu'à ta mort, jure-le-moi !

\- Embrasse-moi et je te jure que je guetterais ta venue jusqu'à ma fin...

~~~ 1 an et 6 mois plus tard ~~~

\- Enfin !

J'en ai enfin fini avec ces fichus études ! Père et Mère m'ont couvert de cadeaux mais il manque la chose qui me pousse à vivre...

~PoV omniscient~

Tel fût la dernière pensée de Jackson Whittemore avant le début de sa vie heureuse avec Stiles qui lui sauta au cou dès qu'il eu descendu les marches de l'estrade.

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait mais après 3 mois passé dessus, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux. A bientôt !


End file.
